The invention relates to a gas generator for inflating a gas bag of a vehicle occupant restraint system and a method of inflating a gas bag of a vehicle occupant restraint system.
Known from the prior art are hybrid gas generators which comprise a source of pressurized inflation gas (“cold gas”) in combination with a source of combustion gas created by the combustion of a propellant.